ForbiddenFruit&CigaretteKisses JackRalph
by AilishRose
Summary: Jack and Ralph are back at Millitary Camp.What will happen when sweet Ralph begins to fall for blonde bad-boy? /Slash/ StrongLanguage
1. Chapter 1

(Based on the 1990 version of Lord of the Flies. Hope you enjoy! D)

--

The air was hot and clammy. The blonde boy tossed and turned in his bed, beads of sweat forming all over his half naked body. He knew he wasn't allowed to wonder out at night, but he had a reputation of doing what he wasn't allowed.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint anyone," he thought smugly, as he silently pounced out of the bunk. Grabbing a pair of uniform trousers and a jacket, he dressed quickly, only Roger stirring slightly in the lower bunk. He crept to the nearest window, slid it open, and climbed out into the cool night air.

Ralph was also having trouble sleeping, but he was not flustered too much by the summer's heat, but rather by the constant thought a certain bad boy.

For what he did on the island, Ralph hated Jack with every part of his being. But ever since they had been rescued, Ralph's soft heart had taken an awful liking to the fair-headed boy; like he was _forbidden fruit_. Having many dreams about him, he would find himself very embarrassed at his tented boxers in the morning. But as he lay thinking about these strange feelings, Ralph heard a noise coming from the window on the wall behind his bed. The knocking got much louder so he swung upright and whipped his head round, met with the sight of a familiar face.

"Speak of the devil!" Ralph thought.

Jack tried to stay as quiet as possible, but Ralph looked like he was dreaming, so he tapped louder. He saw Ralph's warm hazel eyes shoot open and swung round to face him. He got up and opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing out there? You're going to be in so much trouble!" Ralph hissed.

"Yeah, yeah. You coming or not!?" Jack replied, his eyes pleading slightly.

"Why? Just to sneak around all night-"

"Yes, why not? It's too fucking **hot** inside!"

Jack was practically whining now, Ralph sighed.

"Fine!" Ralph snapped, not wanting to upset Jack for some reason but never letting Jack know he was giving himself up to him.

Ralph put a white t-shirt and some trousers then climbed out with Jack, who was grinning strangely.

"Where we going then?" Ralph asked as they crept away.

"You'll see" Jack replied.

They got passed all the huts then wriggled through a hole under the fence, into the forest. They made it to their usual clearing where they, and some friends, would sneak off to hang-out at in their breaks. Ralph flopped down onto a fallen log as Jack lent against a tree, lighting up his last cigarette.

"Who know, I heard they're really bad for you man."

"Whatever."

And that was that. Silence.

Ralph looked up from the forest floor to observe a smoking (no pun intended!) Jack. Now they had both reached 16, soon leaving military school, they had both developed a lot. Jack, now dirtier, blonde hair tussled in the wind and his bare chiselled chest gleamed with sweat and the moonlight shone down upon it. Ralph's gaze returned to the floor quickly as he was sure Jack had caught him looking, blushing slightly.

"Hey Ralph, come here." Jack asked, more of a suggestion than an order.

Ralph walked up to him, eyeing him suspiciously as Jack blow smoke into the cool air.

"Okay now when I say now, suck in air okay?"

"Erm….okay then."

Ralph relaxed slightly and Jack took one last drag of his cig; "Now." He stepped up to Ralph so their chests were nearly touching and blow the smoke out, catching Ralph's eyes.

Ralph heard this and took in a long breath. To his amazement he did not cough or splutter, just simply let Jack's smoke enter him and warm his whole body.

"Called a cigarette kiss." Jack stated simply, watching Ralph exhale the hot gas, never seeing anything as hot as angel-faced Ralph jetting out poisonous smoke through his thin yet silky smooth lips.

"Fuck the cigarette," Ralph thought, throwing all his nerves out the window and lent into to press his warm lips against Jack's cooler, thinner ones. Suddenly, Jack pulled back, shocked.

"What the…fuck...Ralph?!"

"I just, sorry…I—"

But no sooner had Ralph started his confession, did Jack roughly claw at Ralph's t-shirt and dragged him into a long kiss. He sneaked his tongue into Ralph's mouth, the brunette instantly moaning into the kiss, making Jack smirk.

With a little more sexual experience, Jack took the lead, pushing hard on Ralph's lean chest, making him lay down. Dead leaves crunched underneath their weight, as the slightly smaller boy kissed down Ralph's jaw and neck. Ralph tried his best to steady his shaking hands, running his fingers down Jack chest and abs. Their throbbing erections brushed passed each other slightly.

"Does that feel good Ralph?" Jack whispered in his ear.

Ralph just nodded, breathing heavily, as Jack toying with the elastic of the waistband of Ralph's trousers. Ralph got annoyed at Jack's playing, and roughly pulled them down, along with his red boxers.

Jack was slightly surprised at Ralph's swift actions, but immediately knew just what Ralph needed from him. He grinned and lowered his head down to between Ralph's legs, his lips brushing the head of the already wet member. Ralph shivered with his touch and ran his fingers through Jack's soft locks, pushing Jack's head down with anticipation.

Luckily for them, no-one in the camp heard Ralph's cries and moans, his pure _**ecstasy**_ engulfed by the darkness.

--

Like?Love?Hate? Lurving aaaalll feedback people!


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph opened his eyes after many minutes of silence/ listening to his heart thump loudly against his chest. His fuzzy gaze saw the light of dawn begin to over the clearing where he lay. It seemed to go so fast but they were there for a couple of hours. Jack lay beside him/ running sweaty hands through his hair.

"Erm…..well that was fucking awesome…." Jack chuckled into the silence.

"Yeah…" Ralph replied breathily.

Ralph turned his weary head to the satisfied face of Jack. The blonde's weary smirk made Ralph feel uneasy slightly. Had Jack done this to other boys? Was he just a release for him? It certainly wouldn't surprise Ralph but whether or not he had been used Ralph couldn't deny that that had been the most pleasure he had had for a long time.

The inky black of night was disappearing faster than they would have liked so they stood up pulled their trousers back on and made their way back to camp. As they walked side by side the awkward silence was occasionally broken by their manly coughs. That night's events were still running through both their minds. Jack had to smile occasionally; the nervous look in Ralph's eyes the way he shivered at his touch and how his long muscular arms wrapped round his neck and bringing their sweating bodies together…..

"Jack!" Ralph whispered sharply at him.

Jack shook himself out of his memories.

"We're here!"

"Right….okay. I'll see you at breakfast then yeah?"

Ralph nodded in response. Jack began to turn away to go to his on sleeping quarters but Ralph's hand grabbed his arm and swung him so they faced each other. Their gazes locked then Ralph swiftly leaned in and pecked a small kiss onto Jack's cheek. Jack didn't really know how to respond so just looked at Ralph one more time before creeping back to the window where that amazing night had started; leaving slightly disappointed Ralph next to his window.


End file.
